Enclave
by Firesey
Summary: Chaque jour, le même scénario. Et chaque jour, il sait qu'il en passera un de plus dans ce bâtiment. Au début, il avait hurlé, crié, et fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour être de nouveau libre, mais rien n'y avait fait.
1. Prologue

_Tadadam ! Après une longue absence, autant dans les reviews que dans les fics', me revoilà !_

_Bon. Je ne vais pas vous dire ce qui explique ma disparition, la raison est stupide, ridicule, risible, et personne ne me croirait. Donc, à ce sujet, passons._

_Donc, vous l'aurez compris, ceci est une nouvelle fic'. Enfin, nouvelle fic' qui traine depuis au moins deux mois dans mon PC et que je n'ai cessé d'écrire et de réécrire._

_D'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas dans quelle catégorie ( Drama, adventure, angst, etc ) la mettre, donc pour l'instant, c'est dans général. On verra plus tard pour le changement.  
_

_Je m'attaque à quelque chose de gros, et je ne sais si j'arriverais à retranscrire ce que je veux. Je ne sais pas si je réussirais cette fic' comme il le faut. Je l'espère seulement ( vu tout ce qui va suivre, y a intérêt ^^ ). Je n'oublie pas que j'ai une autre grande fic' en cours, mais disons qu'elle est en pause. Je vais d'abord faire le début de celle là, et croyez-moi les enfants, ça ne va pas être simple._

**_Remerciements : A tous mes lecteurs, aux revieweurs et aux créateurs de NCIS =D_**

**_Disclaimer : NCIS ne m'appartient pas, les personnages de la série non plus. Les seuls qui m'appartiennent sont mes persos à moi que vous découvrirez au long de l'histoire X) Bien qu'il ne soit pas vraiment nombreux..._**

**_Résumé : Chaque jour, le même scénario. Et chaque jour, il sait qu'il en passera un de plus dans ce bâtiment. Au début, il avait hurlé, crié, et fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour être de nouveau libre, mais rien n'y avait fait. On ne l'avait pas cru, on ne le croyait pas, on ne le croirait pas. Et peu à peu, il s'était lassé, et avait fini par admettre la triste vérité. Il ne partirait jamais._**

**_Pairing : Ooh, non, le dire maintenant serait tout gâcher. Mais il va y en avoir pas mal. Enfin, vous verrez._**

**_Spoiler : D'après mes estimations, aucuns. Le contraire m'étonnerait, mais on verra, certaines allusions au long pourront être des spoilers. Bah, je vous dirais au fil des chapitres._**

_Enjoy ! =D_

* * *

Blanc. Tout est trop blanc. Le sol, le plafond, les armoires.

- Déprimant.

_Dis moi, Seigneur, pourquoi m'as tu laissé vivre ?_

Il saisit son couteau, en prenant garde à ce qu'on ne le voie pas, et s'entaille doucement l'avant bras.

Il regarde le sang perler et couler le long de sa peau. Lentement. Efface d'un revers de la main le filet rouge. Et se mutile une seconde fois.

De la même manière. Puis, il s'attaque à une veine. C'est plus douloureux. Plus agréable.

Il sourit. Peut-être réussira t-il à se tuer aujourd'hui.

Il range rapidement l'arme en voyant un homme arriver. Le gardien. Encore. Toujours.

- C'est l'heure.

Il se lève, le suit, et, comme tous les jours, arrive dans la salle commune.

Le sang goutte toujours le long de son bras. Mais la douleur a disparue. Encore une fois.

Il ne mourra pas aujourd'hui. Toujours pas. Peut-être demain.

Le gardien qui l'a amené s'en va, le laissant seul avec son interlocuteur. Le même que d'habitude. A la même heure.

Tout n'est que répétition. Tout est blanc.

_Seigneur, si tu m'as laissé vivre, est-ce seulement pour contempler ma destruction ?_

Il avance et observe l'homme qui lui fait face. Grand, blond, des lunettes carrées, un costume à peine sortit du magasin. Transpirant la recherche de l'admiration. Il l'avait trouvé antipathique dès le premier regard. Trop imagé, trop parfait. Mais, depuis six mois qu'il était ici, ce dernier lui rendait visite chaque jour, dans le but de le faire parler. Il était sa seule visite. La seule qu'on lui autorisait. Qu'on lui obligeait. Son seul vrai contact humain.

Cet homme n'avait pas le bon caractère, pas le bon physique pour qu'il puisse un jour l'apprécier. Mais surtout, il n'avait pas le bon métier.

Un psychiatre. Ou, comme on lui avait annoncé, « une personne venue pour l'aider ».

Il s'assoit, sans cesser de le regarder. Attend. Puis, avec une lenteur exagérée, dit :

- Bonjour, Alvin.

On lui avait dit de l'appeler ainsi. Pas de « monsieur » pour désigner son psychiatre, mais juste le prénom de l'homme. Un prénom qu'il n'aimait pas, qu'il répugnait à prononcer. Alvin. Les deux syllabes n'allait pas ensemble. Le son du mot était désagréable. Dérangeant.

L'autre le salue, s'assied à son tour, face à lui, et saisit un bloc-notes - le même que celui qu'il avait à leur premier rendez-vous, noircit du peu dit -.

Il n'aime pas non plus cette écriture. Fine, penchée, toute en boucle. Trop sophistiquée dans un lieu où tout était morne. Trop original face à la morosité. Trop chatoyante dans cet enclos de blancheur.

- Parlez-moi de votre journée.

Encore et toujours, le même refrain, la même routine.

- Je n'ai rien à dire.

- Vous avez surement fait quelque chose.

- J'ai lu.

- Vraiment ? Quel livre ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Vous ne savez pas ?

- Je ne sais plus.

- Avez-vous apprécié ce livre ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Sans doute.

- Vous souvenez-vous de l'histoire ?

- Non.

Il voit l'homme soupirer, enlever ses lunettes, et griffonner quelques mots.

- Vous savez, si vous ne me dites rien, vous ne pourrez jamais espérer sortir d'ici.

Il hausse les sourcils, et regarde le blond, puis son carnet. Chaque jour, le même scénario. Et chaque jour, il sait qu'il en passera un de plus dans ce bâtiment. Au début, il avait hurlé, crié, et fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour être de nouveau libre, mais rien n'y avait fait. On ne l'avait pas cru, on ne le croyait pas, on ne le croirait pas. Et peu à peu, il s'était lassé, et avait fini par admettre la triste vérité. Il ne partirait jamais. On le maintiendrais de force, à vie, dans ce lieu qu'il haïssait tant. Écourter sa vie était son unique solution. Son seul échappatoire. Il baille, et répond, par habitude :

- Je ne suis pas fou.

Il entend l'autre soupirer une nouvelle fois.

- Vous ne m'aidez pas.

- C'est pourtant vrai.

- Êtes vous au moins conscient de pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

Il ricane, et sourit tristement.

- Dans un hôpital psychiatrique ? Un asile pour fou ? Il opina de la tête. Oui. Ou plutôt, je suis conscient que bien que je n'ai dit que pure vérité, on m'a pris pour un dégénéré.

- Écoutez, vous…

Habituellement, il se contente de ne pas répondre, laissant le psychiatre lui expliquer à quel point il était dérangé et qu'il avait été obligatoire qu'on l'interne. Puis, l'entretien se termine, et il retourne dans sa cellule. Seulement, il ne veut pas. Pas cette fois. Pas encore. Il ferme les yeux. Et, en articulant chaque mot exagérément, il répond :

- Vous ne connaissez qu'une infime parcelle de l'histoire. Comment pouvez vous prétendre la comprendre, et en juger de fait ? Je ne suis pas fou. J'avais mes raisons.

Il devine le blond remonter ses lunettes sur son nez, sans doute interpellé. Et reprendre son bloc-notes, montrant un profond intérêt.

Il rouvre les yeux.

Il avait raison.

- Pourquoi ne me le dire que maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je pense que je croyais bientôt ressortir. Six mois que j'espère. La moitié d'un an. C'est trop. Beaucoup trop.

- Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit au Juge ? Au tribunal ? A ceux qui vous ont interrogé ?

- On ne m'aurait pas cru. On me pensait déjà fou. L'expliquer ainsi, immédiatement, ne les aurait fait qu'approuver d'autant plus leur décision.

- C'est à ce point ?

- Oui.

- Et qu'est-ce-qui vous dit que vous écouter ne me convaincra pas encore plus de votre folie, s'il est si incongru ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Non, il ne sait pas. Mais il sent qu'il faut que quelqu'un sache, qui que ce soit. Et peu importe si c'est une personne aussi exécrable que son psychiatre blond.

- Racontez moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Ça vous intéresse vraiment ?

Il accentue sa phrase en croisant ses bras, provoquant ouvertement l'autre homme. Il regarde l'autre retirer ses lunettes, en essuyer les verres, et les réajuster à ses yeux.

- Je vais être franc : c'est votre dernière chance. Dehors, mes collègues, confrères, et qui que ce soit d'autre, vous croient fou. J'ai moi-même du mal à me convaincre du contraire.

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi. Depuis le début, vous me dites inlassablement que je suis un aliéné.

- Vous auriez préféré que je vous donne de faux espoirs en vous disant qu'il restait en moi un doute sur le sujet ?

- Oui.

- Je n'en avais pas l'envie.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu, alors ? Faites comme tout le monde, ignorez-moi.

- C'est mon métier. Je suis là pour comprendre les gens dans votre cas.

- Les fous ? Je ne suis pas fou. Je ne souffre d'aucun trouble mental, quoi qu'on dise, et bien qu'on tente de me le faire croire.

- Je ne pourrais m'en assurer que si vous m'expliquiez la totalité des faits, et ainsi, dans le cas où il apparaitrait une logique, et seulement dans ce cas, je pourrais vous faire libérer.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

Il regarde son psychiatre d'un autre œil. Plus amical. Il réfléchit un court instant et murmure, d'une voie presque effacée :

- Par quoi je commence ?

- Par le commencement, tout simplement. Racontez moi votre version de l'histoire. Je le répète, mais c'est votre dernière chance d'être libéré de cet hôpital psychiatrique. Prouvez moi que vous êtes sain d'esprit, et je vous ferais sortir, Agent McGee. C'est une promesse.

* * *

_Et voilà ! _

_Alors ? Premières impressions ? ( Dites moi que ce n'est pas nul à ce point T_T ... )_


	2. Lizzie

_Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, voilà enfin la suite ! Suite, qui, par ailleurs, était quand même prête à être postée depuis un certain bout de temps. 2 semaines, pour ne pas donner de chiffres. Mais, pour une raison qui m'échappe aussi, je ne la poste qu'aujourd'hui. Qu'importe ! Le monde est beau, rose, mignon, et plein de joyeux petits lapins tout gentils ! ... Non ? Non. _

_Hmm. Donc, voilà cette suite. Ce chapitre a d'ailleurs une conception assez différente que celle qu'auront les suivants. Dans les prochains, pour ne pas spoiler, les interactions avec Alvin ( bon sang. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de choisir ce prénom ? ) seront quasi-absentes, ce qui, vous allez vous même le remarquer, n'est pas du tout le cas ici. Mais c'était nécessaire._

_En écriture Italique, disons que c'est du POV McGee. POV, qui, donc, sera, de même, bien mien présent par la suite, voire même inexistant ( Wouah, toutes ces virgules ! *O* )_

_Alors, les enfants, dites moi, j'ai tout bien expliqué ? _

_**Remerciements : A tous ceux qui ont reviewé le prologue :D Merci aussi à ceux qui l'ont lu, tout simplement. Et puis, un grand merci à PinkBlueGreen et à MarieCeline en particulier.**_

_**Disclaimer : NCIS et tout le tralala ne m'appartient pas, honte sur moi.**_

_**Pairing : Suspense ! Bah, dans ce chapitre, vous allez entendre parler du tout premier pairing. Allez, indice : comment s'appelle ce chapitre, déjà ? Mais bon, des pairings, y en aura plein d'autre... :)  
**_

_**Spoiler : Aucun, définitivement.**_

_Enjoy :D !**  
**_

* * *

_Si j'ai eu durant un bref instant un seul élan de sympathie envers ce type, alors il vient de s'envoler. " C'est votre dernière chance ", ou autrement dit, " Ton avenir est entre mes mains, tocard ". Rien que ça. Et en sous-entendu " Alors, obéis moi bien ". Dieu tout puissant. Il se prend pour Dieu tout puissant._

- Le commencement ? Je ne saurais le situer.

_Ses yeux me transpercent la peau, comme pour tenter de me sonder. C'est triste à dire, mais ils me rappellent ceux de Gibbs. Gibbs... Ils sont si différend l'un de l'autre, autant sur le plan physique que moral. Et pourtant, il y a ce même regard perçant. Sauf que celui-là déborde de suffisance._

- Peut-être pourriez-vous m'éclairer sur le décès de votre collègue ?

_Un vautour traque le moindre petit morceau de viande pour se pavaner fièrement avec plus tard. Lui, il traque les informations, et en tentant de se cacher derrière une image de bon samaritain. C'est tout simplement pathétique._

- Encore.

- Pardon ?

- Tout le monde me le demande.

- Ah ?

_Ne pas le traiter de stupide. Il n'aimera pas._

- Oui.

- Sans doute parce que les circonstances sont assez étranges.

_Non, tu crois ?_

- Peut-être.

- Mais... Elles seraient moins étranges si vous m'expliquiez ce que vous savez sur cette mort...

_Je ris. Un vautour, voilà tout ce qu'il était. Et c'est sur lui que je vais devoir compter._

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Personne ne sait, et personne ne doit savoir. C'est comme ça.

- Pourtant, il vous faudra bien m'en parler un jour ou l'autre.

- Ce n'est pas par là qu'il faut commencer. Pas du tout.

- Bien… Vous ne m'aidez pas vraiment, agent McGee. J'aurais besoin que vous me donniez des informations. Je ne peux pas retracer l'histoire à votre place.

_Allons donc. _

- Oh, si, essayez ! Ça m'amuserait beaucoup de voir vos petites idées sur le sujet. J'ai vraiment hâte de lire le ramassé d'inepties que vous allez écrire. Ça ne peut pas être pire que celui de la police, et de toutes les autres agences ! Et puis, un de plus, un de moins, on ne fait plus la différence, n'est-ce pas ?

_Ah. J'ai dû le vexer. Il va s'entailler la lèvre à force la mordre autant._

- Je peux aussi m'en aller et vous laisser croupir ici.

_Désespérant. Ce que tu n'as pas dû comprendre, mon vieux, c'est que si tu pars, on m'assignera un autre idiot pour venir me poser les mêmes questions._

- Les informations, vous les avez du point de la police sur votre feuille. Questionnez-moi dessus, ce sera plus simple.

_Il sourit largement. Il doit sans doute être convaincu d'avoir gagné la partie. Naïf._

- Parfait. Et si vous commenciez par me dire pourquoi on vous a retrouvé sans connaissance dans la rue un lundi matin…

- Le lundi 15 février, vers quatre heures ?

- Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ?

_Il m'observe et hoche doucement de la tête. Évidemment._

- J'étais drogué.

_Il fronce les sourcils. Pitoyable. Il est pitoyable._

- Et, hmm, comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Avec une seringue.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- C'est arrivé avec une seringue.

_C'est tordant de le voir tenter de ne pas s'énerver. Vraiment._

- Agent McGee… Dois-je vous répéter que…

- C'est inutile. Lizzie et moi étions en froid, ce soir-là.

- Qui est Lizzie ?

- Vous voulez que je vous raconte ce qu'il s'est passé, oui ou non ? Je répondrais à vos questions plus tard.

_Il hoche la tête, et me fait signe de poursuivre. Comme si j'avais besoin de lui pour le faire._

- Je disais que nous étions en froid. Sa simple présence m'insupportais, et je me résolus donc à sortir faire un tour. Un tour des bars, je veux dire. Oh, ce n'est pas que je sois alcoolique, non, mais quoi qu'on dise, boire reste le meilleur moyen pour oublier à court terme. Je me suis arrêté à une bonne dizaine de bistrot, mais jamais plus d'une demi-heure pour chaque. Finir ivre n'était pas franchement mon but, malgré que je sois de repos le lendemain. Vers 23 heures, j'avais atterrit dans une boite de nuit. J'imagine qu'à cette heure là, malgré mes bonnes résolutions, j'avais bu un certain nombre de verre pour avoir accepté de m'y laisser trainer, mais l'essentiel était que je tenais debout. Je n'ai pas dansé. Je n'ai jamais aimé danser. L'ambiance de la boite était pourtant excellente, et j'ai discuté avec deux trois types, dragué quelques filles au hasard et bu encore. La musique commençait à me scier le crâne et les faisceaux de lumières à me brûler les yeux, mais je restais. Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire. J'ai songé à rentrer, mais à chaque fois que je me le disais, je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans mon siège. C'était pathétique. Et puis, je l'ai vu. Au milieu de la piste, presque hésitante dans cette foule de visage. Lizzie. Elle était belle, si belle ! Elle dégageait un magnétisme que je ne lui trouvais pas habituellement, et j'adorais ça. Elle m'a vu, m'a comme supplié du regard et j'ai immédiatement oublié notre dispute. Le reste de la soirée, on l'a passé dans un hôtel du coin. D'abord, c'était parfait. Elle était tendre, douce, simple, comme à notre première rencontre, notre première nuit ensemble. Seulement, elle m'a trouvé trop « passif », et elle m'a donné ses seringues. Je savais depuis un certain temps déjà, que Lizzie se droguait, mais elle ne m'en avait jamais proposé auparavant. Je ne sais même pas quelle drogue c'était, pour tout dire. Je ne lui ai pas demandé. J'étais trop heureux d'être là, avec elle, pour lui refuser quoi que ce soit, et même si c'était contre mes principes, je m'en moquais complètement. Elle m'a regardé faire, en premier lieu, puis 'elle m'en a injectée elle-même deux ou trois autres à moitié vide. J'étais euphorique. Je ne m'étais jamais drogué, et je me suis mis à le regretter amèrement tant c'était agréable. Sauf que justement, je n'avais pas l'habitude, et j'ai quelque peu disjoncté. Je suis redescendu acheter des bières, et j'ai croisé en chemin des types. Ils étaient soûls, j'étais drogué, et on a vite vu que le mélange des deux n'était pas bon. Je n'aurais pas dû leur répondre, ni même les regarder, mais je n'étais pas vraiment dans mon état normal. Il y en a un qui a fini par m'assommer, et vous savez la suite.

_Ferme ta bouche, Alvin, tu vas gober les insectes. _

- Oui. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que les analyses qui ont été effectuées sur vous par la suite n'ont révélées aucune trace de drogue.

- Je vous aie dis que Lizzie travaillait dans la police ?

_Mon Dieu. A voir sa tête, le pauvre sera traumatisé à vie de cette terrible découverte.  
_

- Je vois. Maintenant, pourriez-vous m'expliquez qui est Lizzie ?

- Lizzie ? Mon ex petite amie pour faire simple. Celle que j'aurais voulu ne jamais rencontrer mais que j'aimais malgré tout. Un moineau apeuré qui se donnait des grands airs. Une vraie diva tout droit sortie des années 70.

- Pourquoi avez-vous rompu ?

- Nous n'avons pas rompu.

- Vous la qualifiez pourtant "d'ex". Il serait illogique de dire que...

- Nous n'avons pas rompu. Elle s'est juste donnée la mort.

* * *

_ Et voilà !_

_Finish ! Z'avez aimé ? Perso, c'est un des chapitres que j'ai écris que j'aime le moins. Mais je veux bien des reviews quand même... Parce que vous êtes gentils ! :D_


	3. C'est traître, la vie

_Bien le bonjour à vous ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi ? Ca va, merci. _

_... Bon, d'accord. J'admets être une abominable personne que l'on devrait jeter du haut d'une falaise. Remplie de serpents, la falaise. Des serpents à sonnettes. Et où il y aurait beaucoup de verre d'eau, aussi. Mais croyez moi, si j'ai mis tant de temps à publier, ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur. Vous avez tous et toutes forcément remarqué les problèmes avec le serveur du site, où je ne sais quoi ? Eh bien, ma chance extraordinaire m'a permis de ne réussir à me connecter que lorsque qu'il y avait ses fameux problèmes. C'est fâcheux, car je comptais poster cette suite depuis au moins une bonne semaine._

_Maintenant, revenons en à nos moutons. Il ne me semble pas vous avoir prévenus que les chapitres de cette fiction ont chacun une conception bien à eux. Disons que vous pourrez, entre un chapitre, passer d'un POV McGee à un simple récit à la troisième personne, en bonne et due forme. C'est étrange, c'est vrai, mais c'est ce qu'il faut :D Dans tous les cas, si le chapitre était selon un POV, vous serez avertis, bien entendu._

_Abva, j'ai été étonnée que tu sois la seule à le souligner. Parce que c'était exactement le but, ce que tu comprendras dans ce chapitre, d'ailleurs :)  
_

_Voilà, tout est dit ! Enjoy :D_

* * *

**~POV McGee** :

- C'est traître, la vie, en soit. Étrange, et traître. Elle semble toute tracée pour chacun d'entre nous, et pourtant, tout peut changer au dernier moment. Plus précisément, au moment où l'on si attend le moins. Celui où l'on est le plus vulnérable. J'étais un simple Agent du NCIS. J'avais travaillé, tellement travaillé, pour avoir la chance d'être là-bas. J'avais passé des nuits et des nuits blanches, à tout réviser, à tout apprendre. Et même une fois que j'ai intégré l'agence, j'ai su qu'il faudrait encore que je travaille. Pour qu'on me fasse confiance, pour que je sois considéré comme un membre à part entière de l'équipe, et pour faire mieux, toujours. J'ai traqué plus de terroristes et de meurtriers chaque année qu'il n'y a eu de fous dans cet asile depuis sa création, j'ai risqué ma vie et vu celle de mes compagnons m'échapper ou menacer de s'échapper des dizaines de fois. J'ai tout donné pour protéger au mieux l'État. Et regardez où j'ai finis ! Maintenant, je ne suis plus l'Agent Spécial à qui l'on ouvre toutes les portes quand il sort son badge, non. Je ne suis même plus Timothy McGee. Je suis le dégénéré qu'on a placé en asile et qu'on aimerait volontiers oublier. Je suis devenu, aux yeux de presque tous, ce que je traquais. Est-ce-que vous avez idée de ce que c'est que de penser que tout, tout ce que l'on a fait, tout ce qu'on a sacrifié, n'aura servi à rien ?

Je soupirais et reprit, soutenant son regard :

- Pour Lizzie, c'est différent. De toute votre vie, vous ne rencontrerez jamais une personne aussi ouverte et libérée. Enfin, c'est vrai que pour vous, rien que le mot « libéré » est le diable en personne, Alvin, ce qui rend la chose d'autant plus compliquée, mais pour quelqu'un de, disons, normal, cette phrase s'applique tout aussi parfaitement. Une de ses plus grandes peur était de mourir avant de n'avoir pu faire tout ce qu'il était possible de faire. Elle ne souhaitait pas se marier, mais elle répugnait l'idée de rester célibataire pour autant. Nous nous serions séparés, elle m'aurait aussitôt remplacé par un autre. Elle vivait pleinement sa vie. J'aurais trouvé évident qu'elle décède d'une overdose. Avec tout ce qu'elle prenait, ça ne m'aurait paru que justice, et je sais qu'elle en pensait la même chose. Ou encore, elle aurait pu mourir en faisant son "devoir". Une fusillade, un attentat, une explosion… Tout ces trucs qui sont le lot quotidien des policiers. Et de tout agent, d'ailleurs. Quelque chose qui lui aurait donné un côté héroïque, et qui aurait inscrit son nom sur une pierre, au milieu de centaines d'autres, quelque part. Mais j'avoue que jamais je n'ai imaginé que cette femme, qui avait toujours un sourire plaqué aux lèvres et une mèche cachant en partie des yeux pétillants de joie, au visage et à l'attitude si heureuse et enfantine, puisse se pendre. Le suicide, m'avait-elle confié, était à son sens l'acte le plus lâche au monde. Fuir ses problèmes plutôt que les affronter.

Je souris tristement en me rappelant de la hargne qu'elle avait mise dans son discours ce jour-là. Je m'étais demandé s'il n'y avait pas eu un suicide dans sa famille, ou dans ses proches pour qu'elle soit si bornée sur le sujet.

- Et le pire est que je n'ai rien, absolument rien pour prouver qu'on l'y a forcée ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre qui me permettrait de croire que je n'étais pas tant à côté de la plaque, puisqu'elle s'est filmée. J'ai regardé la vidéo. Plusieurs fois, et c'est toujours la même chose. Je ne vois rien qui puisse indiquer une autre présence. Et ce qu'il y a de vraiment étrange, quand on y regarde bien, c'est que tous les gestes de Lizzie semblent être méticuleusement préparés l'avance. Comme une pièce de théâtre qu'elle aurait répété, encore et encore, jusqu'à la représentation finale . Elle fait quelques pas, s'arrête, attend deux secondes exactement, puis se tourne vers la gauche, saisit la chaise et avance lentement, jusqu'à arriver à la corde. Et le décor est lui aussi théâtral. De grandes flèches noires tapissent les murs, et semblent toutes se rassembler vers le centre de la pièce, où se trouvent justement la corde. Pour un suicide, c'est assez travaillé, comme mise en scène. Vous voyez beaucoup de dépressif se pendre en costume de prisonnier, vous ? Surtout quand ces personnes sont justement des policiers. Elle n'avait pas été arrêtée par la police, pas une fois. Et plus j'y pense, plus je me dis qu'elle ne l'aurait sûrement jamais été. Je ne sais même pas comment elle a pu se procurer un tel déguisement, et encore moins dans quel but elle l'a mis… Le plus "fantastique" dans ce costume reste qu'il n'est plus orange, comme ceux de tout prisonniers du pays, non, mais rose. Rose ! C'est vrai qu'avec une telle couleur sur le dos, on a forcément l'air d'être sur le point d'en finir.

Je pris une courte pause et respirait, lentement.

- C'est contradictoire. Tout, la corde, les flèches, tout semble montrer qu'elle serait dépressive, mais du rose... Je ne suis pas psychologue, ou toutes ces autres stupidités dans le genre, mais vous ne me ferez pas croire que porter du rose donne l'impression que vous êtes au plus mal.

Il m'observa, tentant peut-être d'être certain de la vérité de mes propos, et souffla :

- En effet. Mais vous n'avancez que des hypothèses, et je dois...

- S'il y a bien une chose dont je peux vous assurer, c'est que tout le long de la vidéo, elle a le même regard effrayé. Comme si…comme si elle était prisonnière de quelque chose. Ou de quelqu'un.

- De quelqu'un ?

- Oui.

Je m'étirais, et attendit patiemment la suite. Alvin, lui, me regardait avec des yeux clairement suspicieux.

- Agent McGee… Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je pense que vous en savez plus que vous ne me le dites.

Je ris et me rassit, dans la position la plus confortable qu'il était possible d'avoir sur ces chaises, et croisait les bras. Comme il le faisait. La provocation était le meilleur atout.

- Vous croyez ?

Évidemment que j'en savais plus. Bien plus. Avaient-ils vraiment tous crus que j'allais croire qu'elle s'était suicidée ? Dès l'annonce de son décès, j'ai cru rêver en voyant tout ces gens pleurer sa mort, se rejetant successivement la faute sur les uns ou les autres. Ils n'ont pas voulus savoir au delà de ce qu'on leur avait dit. C'était tellement surréaliste que je n'avais pas eu le courage de leur demander s'ils étaient si peu réfléchis que ça. Et de les confronter aux faits.

Il attendit un instant, en se frottant calmement les mains, puis répondit :

- Hmm… Je vois.

- Ah. Je comprends votre joie, Alvin, vraiment.

Je pris le temps de savourer son air interrogatif, et rajoutait :

- Après tout, la vue est un des sens les plus importants à l'être humain.

- Ce n'est pas...ce n'est pas ce que je...

- Oui ?

Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et balaya l'air, comme pour passer à autre chose.

- Il y a une question que je me pose.

- Je vous écoute.

- Le profilage qu'on a effectué sur vous, alors que vous étiez encore au NCIS, vous a décrit comme une personne mal à l'aise dans un entretien. Stressée. Or, je suis loin de voir quelqu'un de timide, face à moi. Et ce, depuis que je m'occupe de vous. Si bien que je commence à me demander s'il n'y aurait pas un deuxième Agent McGee, dont j'ignorerais l'existence, qui travaillerait lui aussi au NCIS et dont on m'aurait accidentellement fait parvenir son dossier plutôt que le vôtre. Ce qui m'étonnerait grandement. En revanche, j'ai aussi feuilleté les dossiers de vos ancien collègues, et j'ai trouvé quelque chose de très intéressant. Voyez par vous même...

Il me tendit le papier. Le premier mot, seul, me fit détourner le regard. Il ne fit pas de commentaires, et le reprit.

- Vous l'avez compris, c'est une l'analyse comportementale.

- Et en quoi Tony...l'agent DiNozzo a-t-il une quelconque influence sur notre agréable discussion ?

- C'est bien simple. Si, à l'heure actuelle, je devais vous décrire, je dirais, mot pour mot, ce qu'il y a ici écrit. Et cette analyse n'est pourtant pas la vôtre.

Je me mordis rageusement les lèvres, et il rajouta :

- Je comprends que le décès de votre collègue vous ait bouleversé. Sans doute étiez-vous proches. Il arrive que pour surmonter la perte de quelqu'un à qui l'on tenait, on essaye inconsciemment de lui ressembler, voire même parfois de devenir cette personne. On copie ses mimiques, sa manière de parler, de vivre, tout ce qui la rendait différente des autres, originale. Et c'est, je pense, votre cas. Le problème est que ce n'est pas une réplique de l'Agent DiNozzo que je voudrais voir, en face de moi, mais vous, Agent McGee.

Je sentais mes mains trembler, de plus en plus violemment, à chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

- Non. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

Il soupira, et je poursuivis, avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer :

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. C'est moi qui l'ai tué.

* * *

_Fin. De l'histoire, évidemment._

_Vous savez qui est mort - enfin. Pas tous encore, mais... -, c'est déjà bien, non ? Moi je dis, c'est pas mal, comme fin de fiction. Comme ça, on ne sait toujours rien, mais on est content, parce qu'on connait l'identité du "collègue décédé".  
_

_... Muahahaha. Bon. Je l'admets, cette plaisanterie stupide était, hmm...stupide ( Quel vocabulaire développé que voilà ! Disons plutôt idiote ). Et en plus, je suis convaincue qu'aucun d'entre vous n'y a cru. Et pour une plaisanterie, elle n'est même pas drôle. Bien. Le mieux qui me reste à faire est donc de me terrer dans ma caverne jusqu'au prochain chapitre, que je compte poster dans deux-trois jours, s'il n'y a pas d'imprévu. Bah, oui, on sait jamais. Avec ma chance, il se peut que des Aliens arrivent, comme ça, dans ma chambre, et décident de repartir sur leur planète avec mon ordinateur. Tout est envisageable.  
_

_Voilà, voilà ( Mon Dieu. " Voilà " est décidément trop présent dans mon vocabulaire ) ! A bientôt, j'espère que vous avez aimé et...Vous aie-je déjà parlé des bienfaits des reviews pour une peau brillante et satinée ? Ce n'est pas prouvé, mais je peux vous affirmer que je serais ravie d'avoir votre avis sur le chapitre quand même :D  
_


	4. Ceci n'est pas un meurtre

_Hallo die Leute ! Comment vous allez bien ? Parce que, bien entendu, tout le monde va bien. Évidement. Ou du moins, je l'espère._

_M'enfin, passons. Avouez, je mérite une médaille. J'ai posté vachement rapidement ! C'est vrai, après tout, qu'un mois et quatre jours, c'est très court, quand on y pense. Qu'est-ce-qu'un mois et quatre jours quand on pense à toutes ces choses, comme la Guerre de Cent ans ( d'ailleurs, ce nom, c'est d'l'arnaque. Elle n'a pas duré cent ans du tout, cette guerre. En fait, j'parie que c'est juste pour faire classe qu'on l'a appellé comme ça. Mais, bref. Ce n'est pas le plus important ) ? Rien. Absolument rien._

_...Bon, bon, d'accord. Je sais. Mais je pense que cette fiction est maudite. Sincèrement. Il doit y avoir quelqu'un, quelque part, qui n'a pas apprécié que je mette son précieux McGee dans un asile psychiatrique, et qui me le fais payer. Sinon, quoi d'autre pourrait expliquer que Word ait décidé, du jour au lendemain, comme ça, de me supprimer tous mes fichiers et donc tous mes chapitres d'avance ? J'en pleure encore, pour une fois que j'avais des chapitres déjà finis pour maintenir un rythme de postage régulier T.T..._

_Alors, avant de commencer et pour finir ce long monologue ( habituel, par ailleurs ), je voulais tous vous remercier pour vos reviews. 50 en trois chapitres, c'est... Wow *O*. Donc, un grand merci à vous tous. Promis, pour ce chapitre, je prendrais la peine de vous répondre personellement. Encore une fois, merci :D_

_Voilà voilà. Donc, dernier point : en Italique, ce sont les souvenirs de McGee. Ses songes. Bref. Ce à quoi il est entrain de penser, si vous préférez._

_Oh, et pour le titre du chapitre... Désolée, j'ai jamais d'idée pour ça, alors c'est toujours un peu étrange X)  
_

_**Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude ( et paf ! Je viens de me mettre une chanson en tête, pour le coup ) NCIS et tout son univers n'est pas mien.**  
_

_Enjoy :D_

* * *

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. C'est moi qui l'ai tué.

Le psychiatre fronça les sourcils, relut ses notes, et retira ses lunettes. Il prit soin de les essuyez soigneusement, afin que les verres soit dénués de la moindre trace, puis répliqua, calmement :

- Agent McGee, ce que vous dites est absurde.

McGee croisa les bras, rageusement, et s'allongea un peu plus sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- Vous ne me croyez pas ? Lisez donc votre foutu dossier ! Celui dont vous me parlez tant depuis six mois ! Oh, et si vous en avez possession, lisez donc aussi mon rapport. Il vous expliquera comment j'ai tiré une balle dans le crâne de l'Agent DiNozzo !

- Sur sa demande.

- Vous…

- Il souffrait atrocement, et vous le saviez. Des caméras de surveillance ont filmés la scène, vous l'avez mentionné brièvement dans votre rapport, et des témoins étaient présent, un peu plus loin. Tout prouve que vous ne l'avez pas fait de gaieté de cœur. De plus, une analyse a révélé que l'Agent DiNozzo n'aurait, dans tous les cas, pas survécu.

McGee leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant bruyamment.

- Et alors ?

- Excusez-moi ?

- Je l'ai tué !

- Vous avez abrégé ses souffrances. C'était un acte très noble de votre part.

- Noble ? C'est un acte criminel ! Le meurtre n'est pas noble ! Il…

- Ce n'est pas un meurtre.

- C'en est un !

- Agent McGee...

- J'ai pointé mon arme sur lui, et j'ai tiré. Au milieu du front. C'est ça, pour vous, un acte noble ? Pourquoi pas une bonne action, aussi ?

- Regrettez-vous d'avoir achevé l'Agent DiNozzo, ce jour-là ?

McGee ouvrit la bouche, comme pour s'apprêter à répliquer, mais aucun son n'en sortit. La question l'avait désarçonné. Il regarda Alvin, qui lui faisait face, et soupira. La voix calme et ne laissant transparaitre aucune émotion du psychiatre avait la particularité de pouvoir l'énerver quelque soit le sujet dont ils discutaient. Les souvenirs affluaient douloureusement dans son esprit, les uns après les autres.

* * *

_Le poison dévastait son organisme, rapidement. Il voyait son coéquipier se tordre de douleur, au sol, et n'osait pas approcher, de crainte de ne pouvoir faire qu'aggraver la situation._

_- Tony.._

_Il n'eût pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre que l'homme hurla._

_Le cri de son ami lui donna l'impression d'avoir été comme foudroyé, et il resta pétrifié sur place, dans l'incapacité d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, en essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose que les gémissements emplissant la pièce. _

_Après avoir calmé les battements de son cœur, il osa tourner un regard vers l'autre homme, toujours à terre._

_Il le regretta amèrement. Les yeux de Tony, injectés de sang, contrastaient vivement avec l'affreuse pâleur de son visage, presque cadavérique. Du sang se déversait lentement de ses oreilles, coulait le long de son corps, et gouttait au sol, laissant de longues trainées rougeâtres derrière lui._

_La vision de l'agent, souriant et en pleine forme, lui vint à l'esprit, et, même avec de grands efforts, il ne put l'associer à la personne qu'il avait devant lui._

_Tout n'était plus que souffrance sur ce visage aux traits désagréablement crispés._

_Une autre personne. C'était une autre personne. Un inconnu.  
_

_L'homme leva vers lui un regard implorant, et murmura, crachant du sang à chaque nouvelle syllabe :_

_- S'il te plait…_

_Il n'avait pas besoin de dire un mot de plus. McGee comprenait ce qu'il souhaitait rien qu'en observant son expression. Désespérée.  
_

_- Tony…_

_Les yeux de l'autre se firent plus suppliants encore, et il se plia en deux, secoué de violents tremblements._

_L'horrible vérité explosa alors au visage de McGee. Les secours n'arriveraient pas à temps. Ou alors, si par miracle, ils venaient à apparaitre avant la mort de l'homme, il n'aurait pas l'antidote en leur possession._

_Tony était condamné, et les deux hommes le savaient._

_Il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Plus rien._

_DiNozzo se redressa à grandes peines et reprit, une seconde fois :_

_- S'il te plait…_

_McGee se mordit furieusement la lèvre, et saisit son arme._

_Les traits de l'autre se détendirent quelque peu, lui donnant l'air d'être soulagé. Reconnaissant._

_Lentement, le plus jeune agent leva l'arme et la pointa en direction de son ami._

_- Merci._

_McGee hocha la tête, et sans plus de cérémonie, tira._

_Un coup, un seul, dont le bruit emplit la pièce entière._

_La balle traversa le crâne de l'autre agent, et son corps s'affaissa doucement sur le sol._

_McGee resta quelques secondes à regarder le cadavre de son ancien collège, fixant ce trou, auparavant inexistant, qui ornait désormais le front de celui-ci et par duquel coulait à flot des litres de sang._

_Il s'approcha, tentant vainement de calmer le tremblement qui agitait ses lèvres._

_Puis, il s'agenouilla à côté de celui qui fut son coéquipier, son camarade._

_Sans qu'il puisse les retenir un instant de plus, des larmes jaillirent de ses paupières, inondant son visage d'eau salée._

_Il ferma délicatement les yeux de Tony et passa quelques secondes à détailler le petit sourire qui s'était formé au coin de ses lèvres. A jamais._

_Et il hurla. Comme l'avait fait l'autre, quelques minutes plutôt, en proie à la douleur._

_Il hurlait sans pouvoir ni même vouloir s'arrêter._

_C'était la fin de tout. Anthony DiNozzo était mort. _

_Et c'était sa faute._

* * *

- Agent McGee ?

- Quoi ?

Il se mordit la lèvre, regrettant d'avoir répondu aussi agressivement. Il reprit, plus doucement :

- Oui ?

- A quoi songiez-vous ?

McGee lutta de toutes ses forces contre les larmes qu'il sentait perler au bord de ses paupières, et inspira doucement.

- A rien.

- En êtes vous vraiment sûr ? Vous sembliez perdu dans vos pensées.

- Oui.

- Vous n'avez rien à me dire ?

- Non.

Alvin soupira, et remit ses lunettes en place, bien devant ses yeux.

- Je vois.

- Vous ne voyez rien du tout. Je l'ai tué ! C'est par ma faute qu'il...qu'ils ont...

Le psychiatre le laissa continuer, sans dire un mot.

- C'est de ma faute s'ils lui ont injecté ce poison. De ma faute.

- Vous ne pouviez pas…

- Arrêtez, bon sang ! C'est pour moi qu'il est venu ! Pour moi ! Il est mort parce qu'il voulait m'aider !

- Vous aider pour quoi, Agent McGee ?

McGee secoua la tête, se forçant à respirer lentement. Il essuya rapidement les quelques larmes qu'il n'avait pu empêcher de couler le long de ses joues.

- C'est moi qui aurait dû mourir…

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est moi qu'ils voulaient tuer. Pas lui.

- Qui ?

- Les otages sont-ils vivants ?

- Vous les avez sauvés, Agent McGee. Vous et l'Agent DiNozzo.

- Tous ?

- Oui. Répondez à ma question. Qui ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

* * *

_Tatatatam ! J'ai bien peur que ce soit la fin du chapitre...Tout compte fait, c'est peut-être tant mieux pour vous._

_Donc la suite...La suite...Hmm, la suite...Ben, dès que je l'ai ré-écrite, elle est à vous. Mais je pense que je vais d'abord poster la suite de " Nature affective " avant cela. Mais bon, étant plutôt motivée ces derniers temps, elle ne devrait pas trop tarder à arriver._

_Allez, j'vous donne quand même un petit spoiler : dans le prochain chapitre, McGee ( dans ses souvenirs s'entend ) portera une cravate rouge. Rah là là, si c'est pas du spoiler, ça...  
_

_Adios :D_


End file.
